


序章

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	序章

两部戏中间，王凯给自己放了一个礼拜的假。  
这一周的假是他硬挤出来的，说是偷来的也行。新戏已经开机了，王凯是男一，他不去主线没法拍，只能拍配角和转场用的空镜，据说现在整个组早九晚五，工作时间规律得和月底就要满六十岁退休的公务员似的。导演没直接催他，倒是生活制片这边连着打了两个电话，问他有什么忌口不吃的，需不需要专门准备代言那个牌子的矿泉水，殷勤备至，言外之意就是想让他尽快进组。王凯随口找了个理由，说这边有几个镜头得补拍，拍完了一定马上赶过去云云，说着说着他就自动进了戏，感情饱满层次丰富——可惜对面看不见脸——但电话里听着足够诚恳客气，隐隐带了点焦虑和不好意思，活脱是个两头为难的敬业演员。  
要不怎么说人还是得红呢，他现在的身价和咖位在那儿放着，态度又好，生活制片只能比他更客气，一口一个凯哥，反复拜托他进组的时候务必言语一声，外景那边好提前准备，宣传可能还要安排采访和通稿。王凯都答应下来才挂掉电话，顺手滑开微信，看见靳东半个小时前给他发了个航班号，后面跟一句简单之极的“老地方见”。  
王凯在脑子里描摹了一遍靳东说“老地方见”的语气表情，乃至于吐字时拂过耳后的微弱气流，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，像是咂摸了一回这四个字里的滋味，低头回复他：好。  
说是老地方，其实是王凯新买的房子。这两年他赚得多花得也不少，手头积蓄倒有一多半砸在这房子上，装修得很精心，基本是按着靳东的审美来的，不过一直没怎么住。他平常住三里屯这边，贪着楼下热闹，买东西吃饭都方便，每次去新房子都是为了见靳东，倒像是专为这个人置办下个家一样。有时候他们一起过夜，有时不，还有时候两个人只能勉强空出一两个小时，那就真是纯粹的见面了——忙起来能多见一面也是好的，像扫地机器人耗完了电总得找回自己那个插座，说得更文艺一点儿：“我心自有归处”。  
靳东把他当归处了吗？王凯没问过，这种话太酸了，再说也用不着问，靳东对他的控制欲足够说明一切。  
他以前的经纪人是个小姑娘，能力啊资源啊什么的都在其次，主要是压不住事儿。不红的时候这不算什么毛病，十八线男配也没有什么大事需要经纪人去处理，但是红了之后还这样就不行了。王凯身上其实颇有点苟富贵勿相忘的义气，爆红之初还是照常用着她，直到终于坚持不住捅出好几个篓子来才换人。新经纪人以前跟过靳东很久，王凯十分确定他的工作还包括把自己的大事小情抄送给靳东，像这次的假期，事前他没和任何人说过，靳东还是第一时间知道并且回来了。王凯想，师哥能做到这样已经很好了，真的。  
——至少比他自己想过的好太多了。


End file.
